Eld Justaldle
"Stars give it their all from their creation to the moment they die. And when they die, they leave behind a spectacle to be remembered by." -Eld Justadle Eld is the Helevorian mage who is the 2nd highest member of the Frontier Gaurd. Backstory Eld was once the leader of Shimmerfar. Due to his old age, Mythreos had to take over. One day he learned from Vaizra about what happened in the skies of Hugauss long ago when Ceroplax said he would unleash the Zanadus. Because of this, he decided to attempt to become a Helevorian. Instead of just living until he got weaker and weaker, he decided to fight someone strong in order to end his own life on purpose. Utuzuga volunteered to do this. Despite being nearly at 5% the power of what he is in the more recent events, he put up an amazing fight with Utuzuga but lost. At the end of the fight, Eld was unable to move, but still alive thus ended the battle in an unwanted way. His body was put in the lake of memories to maintain his memories for Helevor. He came back as a Helevorian, however he wanted Rinicio to take the responsibility of fighting Ceroplax. Abilities and Weapons Eld is capable of creating barriers that nothing, radiation, mana, light, absolutely nothing can pass through. Alongside the barriers he has the ability to use his mana to manipulate plasma that often takes the form of yellow 5 point stars. His main weakness is his lack of hand to hand combat skills. That, and he's also kind of not that strong due to his skinny body. However his star magic and frontier energy manipulation is incredible. Capable of destroying entire cities. Personality and Appearance He has a very calm and confident personality that a lot of people and even a few Sekaigas look up to. For some reason he is okay with there being people out there that are stronger than him. The intelligence he possesses is nothing to sneeze at. He doesn't have much specialization in his knowledge and is mostly generalized. You can ask him just about anything and he'd have something interesting to say about it. Due to his weak body, Eld speaks very softly and quietly. Being the father of Rinicio he has sort of long black hair with blue eyes along with pale skin. The Justaldle family commonly has people in it who are feminine looking regardless of their gender. He has never shown any inch of his body to anyone though. However out of great respect for Vaizra, he put his hood down once to show a kind of young but fragile looking face. Eld's outfit is very astral looking. His trench coat is blue with a few designs on it often in the form of squares and lines. And he wears blooming black pants with a blue shirt. His boots are also blue. In some areas, such as around his hood, shoulders, the bottom part and at the ends of his sleeves there are bright glowing yellow lines. His face is completely blackened out by the magic of his hood and his eyes are glowing blue. His eyes only seem to glow when his hood is on. Additional Information * Eld has not been treated well in some occasions because of the fact he abandoned Rinicio for Vaizra to take care of her when she was young. However he was very old but did have some time left. * Nightmare has some bad interactions with Eld. One time even a fight between them happened. Eld wasn't at his strongest, but still managed to defeat him. * Eld has been shown to not be a very good parent. He is extremely busy and has never actually spent time with his daughter, Rinicio. * Nothing is known about his wife as Eld has never talked about her. Suggesting that maybe something bad happened. * He died at the age of 158. At the time he still looked kind of young. Category:Human Characters